The Fallen Star
by Chiwizard
Summary: BIG HINT - In Egypt, the Pharaoh was known as the 'Morning and Evening _Star_'. Get it yet? Read it - it's a good one! (Done! Complete! Last Chapter is UP!)
1. In which the background is set

Hi there! I know, you're probably thinking something like 'Oh boy, Chiwizard started another good MULTICHAPTER FIC! (trumpets sound in background)'  
Well, sad to say this ain't mine. I'm reposting something my friend Tulip-Jin was doing.  
  
Tulip-Jin: I love having friends!  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Nobody reviewed this under my Aibou's name! I WILL FIND EVERYONE THAT READ AND DIDN'T REVIEW THIS WHEN IT WAS UNDER 'FALLEN STAR' AND THEY SHALL SUFFER!!!!!  
  
Tulip-Jin: Please excuse my Yami. She's a total loon.  
  
Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon: Rrraaaawwwwrrrr rrraawwwrr rawr rawr rrrawwr! (Don't worry, she won't go after you if you review this time!)  
  
Yes, I am aware I have friends with weird muses. So sue me - and anyone that tries to take that literally shall only recieve a visit from Yami Tulip-Jin's Giant Mallet of Doom.  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Yeah! (waves Giant Mallet of Doom happily)  
  
All of us are working together on this, so give a cheer for joint effort!  
  
  
  
~Nobody here owns Yu-Gi-Oh, even though most of them really want to~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
  
It waited. It had no idea how long It had waited, but It knew that someday Its   
  
  
infinite patience and roaring appetite would be rewarded. Many had felt It's oily caress,   
  
  
believed It's whispered promises. None had sated It long, and so It waited…  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and his friends were at the park one Saturday morning. "At last, Spring   
  
  
Break!" Joey yelled for joy. "No school for a week!" "Too bad you have homework, Mister   
  
  
Sunshine," teased Taya. "Hey, just cause I gotta report due doesn't mean I can't relax!"   
  
  
Yugi laughed at the usual Taya vs. Joey arguments that followed. Sure, they all had been   
  
  
given homework, but he'd finished last night. The report was to write about an ancient   
  
  
civilization, and he had chosen Egypt. With Yami's help, he'd finished easily. He decided   
  
  
to grill the others about it. "What do you mean, you're already done?" Tristan looked   
  
  
horrified. "I haven't even picked a place yet!" "That's cause Yugi's got his own built in   
  
  
cheat-sheet, and you don't!." "Hey! Yami just looked it over, I researched everything on   
  
  
my own!" Yugi made a face. "Speaking of which, where is he?" "He said he needed to think   
  
  
through some stuff." "Yeah, whatever. So who's up for a soda?" Joey said offhandedly.   
  
  
"Sure, if you're offering to buy," Tristan laughed as he gave Joey a noogie. "Oh, you're   
  
  
gonna regret that one! Get back here, you!" They laughed as Joey chased Tristan out of the   
  
  
park, with Taya and Yugi on his heels…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami could hear their laughter through the link as he sat in his Soul Room. He   
  
  
shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever figure those three out," He said as he laughed.   
  
  
Then he turned his mind back to what he had been doing. Looking over Yugi's report had   
  
  
renewed the urge to unlock his past. He closed his eyes and concentrated - there it was!   
  
  
The tiniest flicker of an image. A woman's face…nothing else. He sighed. Yami had been   
  
  
well aware of the risks in sealing himself away, but he never expected that recovering   
  
  
memory would be this hard. Yawning, he decided to take a nap. As he fell asleep, he failed   
  
  
to notice the small aura his Aibou passed through…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
  
It had waited for this moment. At last, Food! It let Itself seep through the   
  
  
cracks, and emerge into the Real. Pausing at the unexpected sensations It felt, It quickly   
  
  
followed Its prey…  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all stopped at the nearest fast food joint once Joey had finished giving   
  
  
Tristan a black eye. As they sat, eating and talking, none of them noticed a shadow slip   
  
  
from a corner and under Yugi's chair. There, it seemed to disappear - or rather, join with   
  
  
Yugi's own. When they left, Yugi had no idea what he now carried…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
  
It was confused. Here was It's prey, but such a prey It had never seen. Two joined   
  
  
as One…It paused, unsure. Here was the Light, full of joy, and full of laughter. Such   
  
  
things repelled It. Ah, but here - here was the Dark! Sorrowed, and easily angered. It   
  
  
moved towards the Dark, for here was Power…  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So, whatja think? Huh? Huh?  
Please be nice and review this (I need to build Tulip's confidence so she'll post under her own name)  
Remember, THIS FIC IS _NOT_ BY CHIWIZARD, IT IS BY TULIP-JIN, HER YAMI, AND HER CHIBI RED EYES DRAGON! ALL REVIEWS MUST BE ADDRESSED TO ONE OF THOSE THREE, _NOT_CHIWIZARD_!  
So c'mon! Send it in! 


	2. In which the plot springs into motion

Tulip-Jin: Yippee skippy! Real reviews!  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: I risk repeating myself but I TOLD you it was a good one!  
  
Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon: Raaaaawwwwrrrrr rawr rawr rawr rrraaawwrr rawr! (A big thank-you to everybody that reviewed and to Chiwizard for letting TJ post here!)  
  
Thanks or no thanks, Tulip-Jin will post all her other stories under her own name. I took the liberty of warning the rest of our friends.  
  
Tulip-Jin: After I finish writing this one, of course!  
  
Uh, yeah. Usual stuff...we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, address reviews to anyone here BUT Chiwizard, and go on and read this thing!  
  
  
PS, )blah( is a very special form of speaking - think of a whispering breeze!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami woke up very frustrated. His dream had included more of the memory he had seen   
  
  
before, but now he couldn't remember it! He was also very annoyed. He knew that no-good   
  
  
tomb raider had recovered _his_ memory - and didn't hesitate to gloat when the subject came   
  
  
up! He had been the Pharaoh of all Egypt, and he couldn't remember some woman. He was   
  
  
sitting and fuming when he heard the voice. )Do you wish it so?( Yami whirled - but all he   
  
  
saw was a shadow on the floor. "Who said that?" Yami asked cautiously. Yami was startled   
  
  
to see the shadow on the floor start to move. It inched forward, then raised a part of   
  
  
itself upright. The appendage waved in the air, as if scenting it. )I said it, my Lord   
  
  
Pharaoh.( the Shadow said. Then it repeated, )Do you wish it so?( "Do I wish what so?"   
  
  
Yami was curious about this spirit. He wondered how it could have gotten inside his Soul   
  
  
Room before it responded. )How it has been. To be empty of all you once had within you.   
  
  
Do you wish it?( Yami, suddenly feeling desperate, said, "No, I do not wish it. Why do you   
  
  
ask?" )I know how to show you what has been lost.( "Who are you?" )I am It. I have always   
  
  
been known as so,( thethe Shadow whispered. "And you can really do as you claim?" )I will   
  
  
show you,( the Shadow said. It slid forward, and It's raised tip touched Yami's forehead.   
  
  
As images began playing before his eyes, Yami ignored the feeling of violation he suddenly   
  
  
felt…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Sire! You should pay more attention!" said the woman. It was the woman from the   
  
  
dream. "You almost knocked me down!" "Sorry, Kiran!" said a very young Yami. "But don't   
  
  
call me Sire. Father is the Pharaoh, not me!" Kiran laughed. "And since you don't have   
  
  
any royal excuses, it's time for your bath!" "Aww, but I'm fine…" Yami suddenly became   
  
  
aware of the layer of filth on his skin. "Um, I mean…" "Come on now, young one," Kiran   
  
  
laughed again as she lead him down the hall…  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami sat very stiffly. "How can this be..." he murmured as the rest of the memory   
  
  
drifted away. )I can see what is hidden within,( the Shadow murmured, )I can do more, if I   
  
  
choose…( "Then why not show me more?" Yami demanded. )I require rest, Lord Pharaoh. I   
  
  
require solitude. After my rest, if you wish, I can show you more.( The Shadow slid onto a   
  
  
small table far from him and curled itself into a sphere. Black and oily, it nevertheless   
  
  
seemed to dominate the room. Yami stayed put. He had no idea where this indomitable sense   
  
  
of need had come from, but if It was going to help him, then why not hide It? 'Aibou   
  
  
doesn't need to know about this,' Yami tried to reassure himself. It was fine, what could   
  
  
possibly happen…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may direct your attention to the button on the bottom-left of your screen?  
Send in some nice reviews to TJ, and be advised - Yami TJ usually hits flames right on back to you! 


	3. In which a bad thing happens

Yami Tulip-Jin: Yeah yeah, here's another chapter for you. DARN MORTALS, WHY DID YOU ENCOURAGE HER?!?!?!?!  
  
*In background, Tulip-Jin and the Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon are throwing a huge party for the new reviews to this fic*  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: They took my TV for their Karaoke Machine! NOW I'LL NEVER GET TO RECORD MY SWUGGLE-UMPS! WAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
You do mean Yami Bakura, don't you? Okay, scratch that, that little mental picture was _way_ too gross!  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: *smirks*  
  
  
  
Nobody here owns Yu-Gi-Oh! (Like that was a surprise)  
  
PS - ))blah(( is special talking and yes it was )blah( last time, but we figured that was too hard to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi was growing concerned. It had been three days, and Yami hadn't said a word.   
  
  
Every time he would try to open the link, he couldn't get through. He knew Yami was   
  
  
probably doing something important, but why couldn't he talk long enough even to tell him to   
  
  
go away? Yugi was feeling a bit neglected. It was most likely dumb luck that he hadn't   
  
  
  
needed Yami's help yet, but what if that changed? Although he knew it was pointless, he   
  
  
tried again.  
  
  
  
  
/Yami?/  
  
  
  
/Yami, answer me! Are you even listening to me?/  
  
  
  
/Yami, why won't you just _say_ something? At least let me know you're okay!/  
  
  
  
  
Still nothing! Yugi was certain something was wrong. He had even tried to go into Yami's   
  
  
Soul Room last night. He had yelled and pounded the door for an hour with no response. He   
  
  
could hear Yami moving around, but why didn't he answer? For a moment, he wished Ryou and   
  
  
Bakura hadn't gone to England for break. At least they could have figured out whether this   
  
  
was something normal for a Yami. Sighing, Yugi decided to tell his friends in the morning,   
  
  
and went to bed…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was feeling guilty. He'd heard Yugi trying to get his attention, but something   
  
  
kept telling him not to answer. And that something was getting louder every hour. Even   
  
  
Yami thought it was wrong not to let his Aibou know if he was alright after three whole   
  
  
days, but he couldn't help himself! He had a suspicion that his uninvited guest was behind   
  
  
it, but every time he considered kicking It out, the hunger of finding his lost memories had   
  
  
overridden his opinions. And he had learned so much! Memories from so long ago that he   
  
  
would never have been able to find on his own were his again! It was great! But still, it   
  
  
felt hollow…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
  
It knew the time had come. The prey could no longer be controlled by mere lures.   
  
  
They never could. Ties outside of It's comprehension held them from going too far. But It   
  
  
knew how to break them, and this one would be exceptionally useful to It now. It had never   
  
  
thought before to consider a _permanent_ host…  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'This has gone far enough,' Yami decided. 'I'm going to kick It out, then spend   
  
  
the day apologizing to Aibou. What was I thinking…' The Shadow silently uncurled. It knew   
  
  
it had to do this swiftly, while the Light half couldn't interfere. ))It is far too late for   
  
  
such a thing, Lord Pharaoh…(( It hissed. Yami turned to see the Shadow rear up like a wall.   
  
  
))Far too late…((  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In his sleep, Yugi cried out. His dreams had just taken a disastrous turn. He was   
  
  
in a dark place that felt just like the Shadow Realm. "Yugi!" cried a voice. Yugi turned   
  
  
to see his Yami running. He also saw the giant shadow-wave chasing him, and it was gaining!   
  
  
"Yugi, help me!" Yami cried as he ran. "Yami!" Yugi yelled. He tried to go to his Yami,   
  
  
but he couldn't move! Then Yami tripped and fell. In an instant, the wave covered him,   
  
  
swallowed him, muffling his screams. "Yami…no…" Yugi whispered in horror. The big shadow   
  
  
made a rumbling sound of satisfaction. Then, It reared up high and ripped open a hole in   
  
  
the ceiling, through which It passed and disappeared. In that instant, Yugi's body and soul   
  
  
felt like it was ripped in half. "YAMI!!!" Yugi screamed as he woke. Panting, he turned   
  
  
to his bedside table, where he always put the Puzzle. He gasped in shock at what he saw.   
  
  
The Puzzle lay there, completely dead. It was covered in cracks, and the Eye had snapped in   
  
  
two. Yugi could already sense the destruction in his Yami's Soul Room. He held the Puzzle   
  
  
to his chest and sobbed, "Yami…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had never felt so full! It knew it would have done this millennia ago if it knew   
  
  
how good this felt. The Yami's power was delicious! It laughed, something It had never   
  
  
done. So this was a body! It had been the Yami's body, but It had made some definite   
  
  
improvements in It's opinion. Different colors, new clothes, that sort of thing. Too bad   
  
  
the Yami didn't seem to agree. It could hear the Yami screaming in the back of It's head,   
  
  
but that was easy enough to ignore. "I suppose I should chose a name to go with my new   
  
  
look," It said with It's newly discovered voice. It looked through the Yami's memories to   
  
  
decide. The Yami tried to block It. "Come now," It laughed, "You should know by now, 'Lord   
  
  
Pharaoh', that you have no way to stop me." It considered many things before finally   
  
  
settling on the word 'Blight'. "Because," It said unnecessarily, "with this power, anything   
  
  
I touch really shall wither and perish!" To demonstrate, It brushed a nearby tree with a   
  
  
finger. The tree turned black and began to rot as the leaves dried up and fell. "I think   
  
  
I'm going to enjoy this," Blight laughed again. "Mortals are so stupid. Easy to fool,   
  
  
blinded by petty emotions…" It could hear the Yami start screaming again, calling for his   
  
  
Aibou. "No need to waste your energy, he'll never hear. Now that you belong to me…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Yep, were're evil enough to do that!  
  
  
Tulip-Jin: Don't yell at me! She made me do it!  
  
  
Chibi Red Eyes: Raawrr rawr raaaawrrr? (And who's 'we'?)  
  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: I AM EVIL! MUWAHAHAHA - whomp!  
  
  
Mysteriously, a rock dropped from the sky and landed on Yami Tulip-Jin.  
  
  
Quick! While she's out cold! Please send a review, will ya? 


	4. In which we decide to figure out better ...

Yami Tulip-Jin: @_@  
  
Tulip-Jin: Wow, she's still out cold. Think we should wake her?  
  
Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon: Raaawwwrr rawr? Rawr rawr rawr rrrraawwwrrr! (And tell her she missed recording a Yami Bakura appearance? Nuh-uh, I don't have a death wish!)  
  
Tulip-Jin: Good point...wonder where she hides her snacks?  
  
Okay, here's the next chapter for all of you.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - We don't own nuthing.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?!" Yugi nodded dumbly to his friends. "He's gone…" he managed to whisper   
  
  
before breaking down again. Taya held him close as he sobbed. Meanwhile, Tristan and Joey   
  
  
were ranting and raving. "I can't believe it! Something just ups and eats him?" "Man, I   
  
  
don't even want to think about that! We should try to do something!" Ryou - who'd come   
  
  
back early for some reason (sick relatives or something, I dunno.), finally managed to shut   
  
  
them up. "We need to know exactly what happened. And I can't hear myself think over the   
  
  
noise you lot are making!" Turning to Yugi, he asked gently, "Yugi…" Yugi's tear-stained   
  
  
face met his. "Can you tell me what's been happening?" Yugi breathed deeply, trying to   
  
  
focus. "First, after we got home, he said he was trying to concentrate. Then he stopped   
  
  
answering me altogether." Yugi shuddered, holding down another sob. "I even tried to get   
  
  
in his Soul Room. I know he heard me banging on the door, but he still pretended I wasn't   
  
  
yelling for over an hour. Then that dream…" Yugi described it. "And when I woke up, the   
  
  
Puzzle was like this." He was wearing it around his neck as he spoke. Suddenly, Bakura   
  
  
appeared next to Ryou. "Let me see the Puzzle," he said. Since, although still cocky,   
  
  
Bakura had completely reformed, Yugi handed it over. Bakura frowned as he examined it.   
  
  
"This is very odd…" "What? What's odd?" Taya demanded. "He's definitely gone, but he's   
  
  
not dead." "But I saw…" "You _saw_ him be swallowed. It's very likely the beast absorbed   
  
  
him whole." "Absorbed?" Ryou asked nervously. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yes, like…that   
  
  
thing from your Biology class. The blob thing." "You mean the Amoeba?" "Yeah, that one!   
  
  
It swallowed him up, and now it's going to use him like a food source." This did not bring   
  
  
everyone's spirits up. Then Ryou pointed something out. "If it acts like an Amoeba, then   
  
  
won't he die eventually?" "No. The thing that ate Yami will use his powers, but it will   
  
  
need a different food source if it wants to keep them." Bakura could see how badly the   
  
  
others were taking this as he handed back the Puzzle. "Oh cheer up," he said in a fit of   
  
  
pique. "You're bound to see him again _eventually_." They kept acting like lumps as Bakura   
  
  
disappeared…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[It's times like these I really wish I _could_ kill myself,] Yami thought miserably.   
  
  
The Shadow - or Blight as It'd begun calling Itself, had entered the Shadow Realm a while   
  
  
ago, and seemed to be waiting for something. Leaving Yami alone with his thoughts…which   
  
  
were about all he had to himself. No body, no privacy, nothing but himself and the stinking   
  
  
memories that had got him into this mess. Even they weren't truly his anymore. [Oh,   
  
  
Aibou,] he thought mournfully, [I should have told you from the start, I knew it was too   
  
  
good to be true, I'm a complete idiot.] {Too bad for you,} came the intruding thought. {If   
  
  
you had any idea of what I really am, you'd have left me in there and never come back.   
  
  
Typical.} Yami cursed - now he couldn't even talk to _himself_ without it being public. [Why   
  
  
don't you go slide back under the rock you came from!] he thought angrily. {Oh, but I find   
  
  
you so fascinating. You were born a mortal, and then you gave up everything you had to stop   
  
  
some silly _game_. You locked yourself away for thousands of years, only to end up like   
  
  
this.} Blight sighed. {It's quite unusual. No other person I've Touched has had a life   
  
  
like yours. They're all full of their own petty differences…} [Other persons?] {What, did   
  
  
you really think you were my first? I've been feeding off mortals since before you were   
  
  
born!} It's laughter followed the remark. {And right now, it's suppertime.} Yami was   
  
  
startled as they suddenly materialized in the middle of a road…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
*Tulip-Jin and Chibi Red Eyes were snacking on Yami Tulip-Jin's secret snack stash.*  
  
Tulip-Jin: Yum, Oreo Double Stuffed! And Mr. Pibb too...Delishious!  
  
*Far away, maybe a mile or so off*: HEY! WHO'S THE WISE GUY THAT BEANED ME WITH A ROCK!?!?!  
  
Tulip-Jin: Uh-oh, we're in trouble...  
  
Chibi Red Eyes: Raaawwwrrr rawr rrraaaawr! (What do you mean, 'we'!)  
  
  
Can Tulip-Jin survive the wrath of her dranged Yami?  
  
Will Chibi Red Eyes and Chiwizard finish off the rest of the Oreos?  
  
Do any of you even care?  
  
Tune in next chapter to find out!  
  
  
  
(Oh, and leave a nice review!) 


	5. In which things get wacked whatever tha...

Chiwizard: Well, it's that time again.  
  
Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon: Raawwwrr rawr rrraaawwwwrrr. (The time you all've been waiting for.)  
  
Chiwizard: This is the only thing that gets updated under me anymore. WHY MUST THIS WRITER'S BLOCK TORMENT ME SO?! WAAAAHHH!  
  
Chibi Red Eyes: Raawwwr raaawwrr. Rawr rrrrraaaawwwwrrr rrrraawwwrr. (There there. Have the rest of Yami TJ's snacks, they'll make you feel better.)  
  
*In _seperate_ corners, Both Yami Tulip-Jin and Tulip-Jin are having a time-out*  
  
Tulip-Jin: Ahh, c'mon, I want some snacks!  
  
Chiwizard: After that scene at Chaos Chao's? You both nearly killed off a major (not to mention really kawaii) character!  
  
  
*Nearby, horde of Yami Yugi Fan-girls growls and nods in agreement*  
  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Yeah, well...Yami called Yami Bakura baka!  
  
  
*Instantly, horde of Yami Bakura Fan-girls appears, weapons at the ready*  
  
  
Tulip-Jin: And _you_ called Link baka THREE TIMES!!!  
  
  
*Cue entrance of horde of Link Fan-girls*  
  
  
Chibi Red Eyes: Raawwwrr. Rawr rawr rrraawwwrr. (Wow. Never insult the cute ones, I guess.)  
  
Chiwizard: We'll just start the chapter and let these 'ladies' solve their differences...  
  
  
  
  
~Nobody here owns anything~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The gang was coming around the block when it happened. After unanimously voting to escort   
  
  
Yugi home, they had been making reasonable time when screeching car brakes and crashing   
  
  
sounds attracted their attention. "What the heck was that?" Joey asked. Yugi didn't   
  
  
answer, but ran to see what it was. The others followed - to see the worst sight   
  
  
imaginable. It was Yami. Or rather, what he had become. His hair was black, tipped with   
  
  
silver, and the half-limp bangs were a sickly green. It all looked very oily. He was   
  
  
wearing black leather pants with tall, white-buckled boots, and a sleeveless dark top.   
  
  
Topped by a black belt around his neck, he looked so much like the Yami they knew. But this   
  
  
one's eyes were dark and lifeless, and Puzzle hanging from his neck was different. Instead   
  
  
of a pyramid shape, it looked like a melted blob covered in throbbing, oily skin. The Eye   
  
  
could barely be seen. Yugi stopped dead at the sight. The New Yami didn't seem to notice   
  
  
them - instead, he was watching the drivers that had almost run him down. They walked up,   
  
  
cursing the moron that was dumb enough to walk in the middle of the road, for crying out   
  
  
loud! Yami gave them an eerie grin. Then, one of his deathly pale arms shot out. He   
  
  
grabbed one of the people by the face. The man struggled, but he was no match. Then, as   
  
  
the gloved hand holding him tightened, he began convulsing wildly. Yami sneered and the man   
  
  
stopped twitching, hanging lifelessly. Then he was tossed aside, and they could see what   
  
  
happened. The man breathed, but he didn't move. The lights were on, but no one was home.   
  
  
His soul was gone…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Ahhhhhhh…} Blight purred in satisfaction. Yami knew that if he could, he'd have   
  
  
been throwing up then and there. [You filth!] Yami screamed instead, [You've as good as   
  
  
killed him! There's no way of restoring him now! Worthless sludge!] Blight ignored him,   
  
  
going after the other man, who'd been staring in shock. [STOP IT!] Yami screamed in horror,   
  
  
[STOP IT!!!] But Blight didn't stop…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh dear god…" gasped Taya. They could tell exactly what the altered Yami was   
  
  
doing. Nearby, Tristan was supporting Joey as he threw up. Dropping his second victim,   
  
  
Yami was walking towards his third, a woman. As he drained her soul away, something in Yugi   
  
  
snapped. He ran towards the figures in the street. As Yami dropped the woman, Yugi jumped   
  
  
right in front of him. "Whoever you are, whatever you are, stop it! Just stop it!" Yugi   
  
  
yelled. The creature he faced seemed to process this. "I am no longer just It," It   
  
  
murmured in Yami's voice. "I have a name. I am now called Blight. And you are…" It's   
  
  
eyes widened, ever so slightly. "You are this Yami's Aibou. Little Yugi." Blight smirked   
  
  
as Yugi gasped. "Oh yes, he's making quite a racket right now," Blight lightly tapped the   
  
  
side of It's head, "He's practically begging me not to hurt you." Blight noticed Yugi's   
  
  
paling complexion. "This is disturbing for you…" It mused. "Don't worry, I have no   
  
  
intention of consuming you right now. This is the most interesting host I've had in a   
  
  
while, and I think I'd like him as useful as possible." Then, laughing hideously, Blight   
  
  
vanished. As his friends walked up, Yugi leaned over and heaved…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Chiwizard: Hey, we're taking a vote! Who do you think would win in any of these three fights -   
  
  
  
1. Yami Yugi Fan-girls vs. Yami Bakura Fan-girls  
  
2. Yami Yugi Fan-girls vs. Yami Tulip-Jin  
  
3. Link Fan-girls vs. Yami Yugi & Yami Bakura Fan-girls combined  
  
  
  
Chiwizard: Yeah, it's a time waster. Ignore it if you want. But definitely R&R! 


	6. In which the authoress is very unhappy

Tulip-Jin: WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Aibou, don't cry, it'll be better soon you'll see!  
  
  
Tulip-Jin: *sniffle* I know Yami, it's just when I look at them...WAHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
  
Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon: Raaawwwrrrr! Rawwwrr rawr raaawwrrr! (Darn it! Just when things were getting sane around here!)  
  
  
Chiwizard: *hugs sobbing Tulip-Jin in consulation* Well, that's what happens sometimes. I remember my first fic had this problem too - NOT A SINGLE REVIEW.  
  
  
Tulip-Jin: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
  
Chibi Red Eyes: Rawr! Raaawwrr rawr rrrraawwrr rawr raawrr! (What! That's just cruel, and TJ's a very sensitive writer too!)  
  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin:*plugging ears with fingers* Sure, they _could_ just flame us but NOOOO, they gotta just plain not review! I've had it! If, after this, nobody reviews -   
  
  
Chiwizard: Lets just start the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Nobody here owns Yugioh (too bad for them)~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blight couldn't stop laughing. It had never known mortals could be so amusing! For   
  
  
example, right now the Yami was more or less curled in a little ball in the back of his own   
  
  
head. {Oh, why so glum?} Blight jeered. {Don't tell me you had a problem with my little   
  
  
snack…} [If it will make you shut up, then I won't.] Blight snorted. After seeing his   
  
  
little Aibou, you would think it would make the Yami more conversational. But no, he just   
  
  
lay there. {Say, I know what would cheer you up! Why don't we do some of that 20th century   
  
  
'mall trawling' I've heard so much about!} It sniggered as the Yami gave a little moan.   
  
  
{Suit yourself, party-pooper, but I'm still hungry.} Blight vanished over the Yami's muted   
  
  
protests…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Blight. Of course It would choose that name." Bakura massaged hisforehead.   
  
  
They were back at Yugi's house, and the TV was on, muted. There were thousands of special   
  
  
reports coming in about the thing that called Itself Blight, but none of them could stand to   
  
  
listen to it anymore. Yugi was just sitting on the couch, staring at the pictures of Blight   
  
  
being displayed and crying. So was Taya. Joey was helping Tristan, who was throwing up in   
  
  
the kitchen sink. At Bakura's words, Yugi wiped his face and turned around. "It?" Bakura   
  
  
nodded. "I remember a story about something like this. Really more like a rumor…" He   
  
  
paused, and was delighted to see everyone paying attention to him. "Well, people were   
  
  
talking about an evil shadow spirit that would eat your soul. It would trick you, promised   
  
  
anything to lure It's victims from their comrades. Then It would take you over. It feeds   
  
  
off a victim's pain and misery, while It poses as them and destroys their lives. Then It   
  
  
would claim their soul…and no one knew where It went next. But every time It struck, It was   
  
  
far away from the last spot." "So, It will claim Yami's soul and move on eventually?"   
  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. This is the first time a Yami has been taken.   
  
  
Now, It will stay as long as It chooses, using Yami's powers to gorge Itself." "Isn't there   
  
  
any way to get Yami back?" Yugi asked desperately. "Hmm. This has never happened before,   
  
  
so maybe…" "Maybe? Maybe? What maybe?" Joey demanded. "If It uses Yami's powers, then   
  
  
It will have to use the Shadow Realm to rest. If you could get It to duel you for him,   
  
  
perhaps…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiwizard: There we go. Another nice chappy is up, feel better?  
  
  
Tulip-Jin: *hiccups* Uh-huh...  
  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Now, if nobody reviews THIS time, heads will roll! Literally! 


	7. In which things FINALLY happen!

Tulip-Jin: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ^__________________^  
  
  
  
Chiwizard: Well, she's easy to please.  
  
  
  
Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon: Rawr rrrraaawwrrr rawr? Raaaawwwrrr raawwwrrr rawr rrrrrawwwwrrrr rawr! (Well, what'd you expect? Six reviews for a sixth chapter does tend to be one of those things!)  
  
  
  
Chiwizard: Guess you're right. It's scarily cool when something like that happens...  
  
  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Aw, now I have nothing to use my humungous axe on! *stomps off to pout*  
  
  
  
Tulip-Jin: Let's get this show on the road! ^______________________________________________________________^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Nobody here owns Yu-Gi-Oh~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was two days later when they finally made their move. It had taken that long for them to track Blight down, and   
  
  
by then It had claimed over a hundred people. They were all standing at a street corner - the same one where Blight had   
  
  
originally seeped through. "Do you still want to do this, guys?" Yugi asked his friends, "If Blight tries to -" "Forget   
  
  
that. Yami's our friend too. Do you think we're gonna leave him hangin'?" Then, as Bakura chanted over both Rings, they   
  
  
found themselves in the Shadow Realm…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Visitors? Well, what do you know? Looks like the gang's all here…}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They didn't have long to wait before Blight appeared. It looked like It had been waiting for them. "Well well, if   
  
  
it isn't little Yugi? And all his little friends!" Blight laughed, disturbingly. "You've picked a fine time to show up!   
  
  
It just so happens I was looking for something to do…" Its eyes narrowed, and thin tendrils reared beneath them. Before   
  
  
they could run, everyone but Yugi was ensnared. The slimy vines seemed unwilling to touch him. "Let them go!" Yugi cried.   
  
  
"Why? What makes them so important?" Blight sighed. "For the immortal life of me, I shall never cease to be amazed at the   
  
  
stupidity of you creatures." It shrugged, "You clearly have a chance to save yourself, and here you are refusing it." It   
  
  
grinned. "Too bad. Because I have no reason to release them, whatsoever." As Blight turned to walk off, Yugi said, "Then   
  
  
I'll duel you for them!" That got Blight's full attention. "You wish to duel?" "I do, and if I win you let them _all_ go!"   
  
  
Blight smirked, "I can tell you also wish to release this Yami of yours. All right…I'll duel you for your friends, and IF   
  
  
you win you can fight me for him." It was clear that Fighting and Dueling meant two different things, but Yugi didn't care.   
  
  
"Oh…and when you lose, your soul will join his. Agreed?" "Agreed!" The vines spread back to give them room to duel…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiwizard: Yeah, it probably couldn't happen like that. Who cares? Just review please! 


	8. In which there is a duel and some scream...

Tulip-Jin: AHHHHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
  
Chiwizard: Uh, what's up with the screaming?  
  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Oh, Aibou's just practicing. She figures she'll need to run away screaming sometime soon. You know, with that whole 'Not updating for months after posting a pre-duel chappy' thing.  
  
  
Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon: Rawwwrrr rawr rrrraaawwwwrrr rawr. (She's just overreacting.)  
  
  
Chiwizard: Better late then never, i suppose. *gets anti-angry mob gear ready*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: How long will it take you to figure out who really owns Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
  
  
  
@-@WARNING!WARNING!POORLYWRITTENDUELALERT!WARNING!WARNING!@-@  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It held down a laugh. This was always too easy! Some idiot was always ready to sacrifice everything in vain…just   
  
  
like the Yami. It was pleased to notice the Yami finally paying attention. He was so worried about his little Aibou and his   
  
  
friends, but his abilities were going to cost them everything. Blight massaged one of It's gloves, and obediently a deck   
  
  
congealed out of the slime. "I will be using my handmade deck," Blight announced condescendingly, "Such a shame I already   
  
  
know every card you own." "You might be surprised," the boy said with false bravado. "Whatever. You can go first." The   
  
  
boy drew his hand and tried to think. It could always tell when someone was trying to think, and it was always fun to watch.   
  
  
Finally, the kid put a card facedown. "Let's see…I will play…," Blight studied Its hand, "The Castle of Dark Illusions!"   
  
  
The kid jumped as the castle appeared overhead and spread a veil over Blight's side of the field. "I told you this was   
  
  
handmade. Every card you've ever seen will now be used against you." Blight thought for a second before saying, "Oh yeah,   
  
  
your only consolation is that in this duel, I won't be using cards from your deck. Makes it more amusing this way…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi could feel himself start to freak. Every card he'd ever seen? No, every card he had faced with Yami. He   
  
  
calmed down and put another monster facedown. Blight smirked, the castle's veil making It look even more sinister than   
  
  
before. "And now I play the Harpy's Lady!" The bird-woman could barely be seen through the veil before Blight commanded her   
  
  
to attack. Yugi saw his monster explode before a wave of pain hit him. He winced. "Did my little harpy hurt you too   
  
  
badly?" Blight sneered. Yugi tried to ignore It. /I have to keep myself focused. Think! It has never dueled, so It's   
  
  
drawing on Yami's experience. But Yami's never dueled _me_…/ Yugi sighed, and flipped his other monster. "Not as much as   
  
  
this will hurt you. I play the Curse of Dragon!" The Dragon rose with a roar. "Attack Harpy's Lady!" commanded Yugi. As   
  
  
the harpy died, he could see Blight gasp in pain while he lost points. "Not bad, brat. But can you handle the Sword   
  
  
Stalker!" The avenging monster, it's points boosted by the fallen Harpy's, easily took out Yugi's dragon. As Yugi gasped in   
  
  
pain, he seriously wondered if he could win…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The score was tied at 1300 life points each. Yugi didn't know if anything in his deck could help him. /Yami…I   
  
  
really wish you could help me right about now…/ Yugi thought as closed his eyes and drew. As he did, he noticed a funny   
  
  
warm feeling spread down his body. When he looked at his card, he barely managed to cover his shock. It was the magic card   
  
  
Yami, but it said it gave a _decrease_ in points to _opposing_fiend_cards_only_! /How did this happen? I wished Yami could help   
  
  
me, and the Yami card changes. Did it do it for me?/ "Mortal, if you would be so kind as to play in your _own_ lifetime…"   
  
  
Blight said impatiently. "Fine. Then I play the Summon Skull!" "What? Waste your turn?" "No. I combine my Skull with   
  
  
the magic card Yami!" As the Skull's power grew, Blight started in surprise. "What did you do to my Sword Stalker?!" It   
  
  
wailed as the Stalker's points dropped. "When I played Yami, I found it could hurt your cards. I wished Yami could help,   
  
  
and he has. Now, destroy the Sword Stalker! Thunder Strike!" Blight cried out as It's card vanished. "All right Yugi!"   
  
  
Joey and the others called from their 'seats'. "Show that overgrown slime ball who's boss!" Blight, suddenly at a loss for   
  
  
words, played a card facedown. "Destroy the castle!" Yugi ordered. As the giant building blew up, Yugi could finally see   
  
  
Blight clearly. It looked a little put out. "Fool! You can't expect your Yami to do anything for you now!" Blight roared.   
  
  
"He's a part of me, and so he shall remain!" He flipped over his card. "I play the trap card Dark Hole! Now, your monster   
  
  
shall fall to his death!" Yugi cried out in pain as his Skull vanished. Now the score was Blight:1100, Yugi: 300. "One   
  
  
more hit is all I need." Blight smirked. It drew, "I call…the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon roared, impossibly loud.   
  
  
"Now, Yugi, try and beat that!" Blight yelled over the noise. Yugi closed his eyes. There was just _no_ _way_. He didn't   
  
  
have anything close to a Blue-Eyes. Yugi let his hand rest on the deck. "Help me…" he whispered. Then he drew. And   
  
  
stared…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blight smirked. It knew that no card of Yugi's could stop him. That's why It was so startled to see Yugi smile.   
  
  
"Play your card, boy!" called Blight. "I know nothing you have can possibly win." "Blight, you are mistaken." The   
  
  
seriousness of the kid's voice took It by surprise. "This card is a combined effort from all of us." It sneered, "Then play   
  
  
your card!" The boy nodded. And my card is…the Blue Eyes ULTIMATE Dragon!" Sure enough, the Ultimate dragon appeared. But   
  
  
it had _seven_ heads! And they each looked different. Five heads were farther back than the others. Of the two in front, one   
  
  
was a smaller version of the other. "Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, OBLITERATE!" the kid cried. The heads roared, there   
  
  
was a blinding flash - and when it faded, both monsters were gone. The score read: Blight 0, Yugi 300. As the vines   
  
  
holding the others melted away, Blight scowled…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tulip-Jin: Here it is! Sorry it took so long! Sorry that it probably stinks! *runs away screaming*  
  
  
Chibi Red Eyes: -_-;;  
  
  
Chiwizard: -_-;;  
  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Right then! *goes to reviews with Giant Mallet of Doom to wait for flames to 'play' with* 


	9. In which the chapter uploaded weird

Tulip-Jin: I would like to point out now that A) I have an artistic license, and B) Thankees for the Kudos!  
  
*everybody eats Kudos bars*  
Disclaimer: Just who do you think we are, people with money?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yugi felt a little dizzy. He had absolutely no idea where that card had come from. 'I think it made itself for me…' Yugi thought as his friends ran up. 'Everyone was there, even Yami…was it the dragon of our friendship?' His speculation was cut short as they turned to face Blight. It looked very unhappy. "You've gotten your precious friends back," It snapped, "So why don't you be good little pests and get lost." "Hey! You said if I won the duel I could fight for Yami!" Yugi protested. "So I did…" Blight looked thoughtful. "If you wanted to die so badly, then you should have said something earlier." Blight gave them a hideous grin. "Alright, if I am beaten, then you can have your precious Yami. But none of them-" It indicated the others, "- can interfere." Yugi nodded nervously. He and Blight walked a little ways from the others. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a shifting golden veil. "Yugi!" his friends cried. Yugi could see them - they looked so worried. "This way, your little friends can't pull one of those stupid heroic stunts." Blight laughed, then pointed at Yugi. Yugi got blasted with magic, and it hurt - a lot. Yugi lay gasping, trying to figure out what he could do. What did he have that could help? He noticed he still had his deck. As Blight walked up, Yugi looked at the first card. And when Blight was close enough…Yugi slapped it down and cried, "I call Just Desserts!" The white hand grabbed Blight by the face, and It screamed as Yugi watched in amazement. "Very good," Blight panted, "But not nearly enough!" Blight grabbed Yugi and held him by the neck, choking him. Yugi could barely hear his friends over the sudden roaring in his head…he was beginning to black out when It dropped him. As Yugi watched, Blight's body seemed to be going insane. It grabbed one of It's own hands, which was trying to choke Itself. "What are-HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Blight screamed. Then It seemed to answer Itself, but in a different voice. This voice sounded smaller, weaker, broken - but not beaten. "…no, I will never let you…use me, kill me, but _never_ touch my Aibou!…never touch him…" Yugi gasped at what he was seeing. Yami, trapped inside his own body, was fighting back! Blight staggered off a few paces as It tried to regain control. "FOOL! YOU ARE A PART OF ME! NOTHING YOU DO CAN STOP ME!" Blight screamed. It seemed to be winning. 'I can't let Yami fight by himself!' Yugi thought desperately. That's when he noticed the card in his hand. 'Fusion Recession,' it said. 'Will divide any fused monster into it's original parts. All parts remain active.' Yugi braced himself as he ran towards Blight. "He's no part of you anymore!," Yugi cried. "FUSION RECESSION!" Yugi smacked the card into Blight's chest. There was a flash, and suddenly a dark, oily mass slammed into the far wall. Yugi was stunned as his Yami collapsed on the ground before him…  
Yami had never felt so tired. He'd been fighting Blight and losing before Yugi interrupted. Now that his soul was freed, all he could think of was going to sleep. Too bad someone was yelling in his ear. He managed to mumble, "Aibou, you're hurting my head…" "Yami, Yami stay with me! I don't know how to beat him now!" Yugi was panicking. Yami somehow pushed himself to a sitting position. He couldn't focus - wait! There was Blight, a black oil spill on the ground. "Foolish human!" Blight hissed as It pulled Itself back together. ))I will not be stopped by your little cards! Your soul is full of fear - I shall have it!(( It leapt forward. Those words reminded Yami of something. One of his missing memories…  
Yugi thought they were finished as Blight launched Itself like a spear. The last thing he expected was to see It splatter on a invisible force field. Yugi gasped, then looked at Yami. "What happened?" Yami's voice was pained. "…Darkest shadow feeds off darkness. Can't stand Light…" Yami blacked out for a moment. "…Feeds off the mind…for what it wants…" Yugi realized what he meant. As Blight tried again, with more force, Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated on the happiest thing that he had ever done with Yami. Judging by the shadow's unearthly wail, he'd hurt It pretty badly. "Forget it." Yugi addressed It. "The bond between Yami and I can never be broken by one such as you." As he concentrated his happiest thoughts towards the shadow, he could feel Yami doing the same. Blight screamed as his slimy body was speared through with a beam of golden light. His cries disappeared as his oily body evaporated. Yugi could hear his friends running towards them, but all he cared about was whether his Yami was going to be okay…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. In which we FINISH THE FIC AT LAST!

Tulip-Jin: Huh? Not updated since 3-31-03? I HAVEN'T WORKED ON THIS SINCE MARCH?!?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Aibou you are _such_ a drama queen... *plugs ears*  
  
Chiwizard: Well, at least she's updating _now_...  
  
Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon: Rawr rawr raawwwrrr. Raaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwrrrrr rawr rawr rawr rrraawwwrrr! (And this is the last chapter too. Everybody, please be nice when you review this one!)  
  
Yami TJ: Yeah, I'd like to _keep_ my hearing, thank you very much.  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned by any of us; Blight is owned by TJ and her crew. Please direct all comments their way thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wish he'd wake up at least. Carrying him like this creeps me out." Joey complained as they carried Yugi.  
  
Yugi was currently in Yami's Soul Room, trying to help him. They'd gone in as Joey and the others had come up, but that had been an hour ago.  
  
"Shut up Joey. We all know that Yami's in bad shape. Yugi's trying to help him as best he can." Ryou tossed back.  
  
Bakura hid a laugh - it looked like he was becoming a bad influence on Ryou. They made their way into Yugi's house and dropped him on the couch. Yugi stirred.  
  
"Well?" Taya asked gently.  
  
"He's in real bad shape, but he said he'd be okay after a long rest." Yugi looked like he needed to rest too.  
  
"You should get some sleep Yugi," Grandpa popped up.  
  
He was very relived that Yami was going to be okay, but he had equal concerns for his grandson.  
  
"Now, if you're all done saving the world, it's time for you all to get home!" He pointed to the clock, which read 1:00 AM.  
  
"Oh man my folks are gonna kill me!" Tristan whined as they left.  
  
Grandpa put Yugi to bed, but after Grandpa left Yugi went straight to Yami…  
  
He knew it had been a while - maybe a month. Yami had spent much of it asleep, but he was feeling much better now. As usual, Yugi came in to see him.  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
Yami sat up.  
  
"I think I'd like to go outside today. I should be able to manage the park and back."  
  
"Okay," Yugi agreed as he pulled them out of the Puzzle.  
  
It was a slow walk to the park, but by the time they got there Yami was feeling pretty good. He could even walk a little faster now.  
  
"Another week, and I'll be myself again." He said in satisfaction.  
  
"Yugi! Hey, Yugi!"  
  
The identical pair turned and found them surrounded by friends.  
  
"Hey Yami, nice to see you up and around!"  
  
"Thanks," Yami whispered to Taya, who blushed slightly.  
  
"Yami, we haven't seen you for a month! Are you okay?"  
  
"A lot better then I was then," Yami said with a pained expression.  
  
He still took the 'Blight' incident very personally.  
  
"We were gonna go to the arcade, do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure," Yami said, remarkably calm as his friends dragged him off…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami TJ: Now why did I have to lend off my Giant Hammer of Doom on today of all days? Oh well, I'll just make do with these. *huggles Giant Flamethrower of Doom, Giant Pointy Stick of Doom, and Giant Atomic Missile of Doom*  
  
Chiwizard: *sweatdrop* Okay, that's it. This fic is fini! Anyone that wants to read more of TJ's work, go to _her_ name and read it _there_. I'm not hosting them! 


End file.
